Not the Boy Next Door
Not the Boy Next Door from The Boy From Oz is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kurt with Brittany, Mercedes and Tina as back-up. He performs this as his NYADA audition piece for Carmen, the dean of the college. He originally plans to audition with The Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera, but he senses that Carmen wouldn't be impressed. He switches gears at the beginning of his audition, clearly having planned this as a possible back-up. His Phantom costume is revealed to be a tear-away early in the performance, revealing his black formal shirt and tight gold lamé pants underneath. Carmen is incredibly pleased with Kurt's quick change and him taking a risk by changing his audition song. Lyrics Kurt: Comin' home used to feel so good I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood I've seen the world at a faster pace And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place Though I may look the same way to you Underneath there is somebody new I am not the boy next door I don't belong like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Oh, I can't come back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door You've been savin' those souvenirs, Faded photographs from our foolish years We made plans, but they're wearin' thin And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in And those mem'ries will just weigh me down 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown I am not (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: do do) the boy next door (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: do do) I don't belong (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: do do) like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Kurt with Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: Oh, I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door Kurt (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes): I'm not sorry for just bein' me But if you'd look past the past you could see That I am not (You are not) (The boy next door) (You don't belong) Kurt: Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me Kurt with Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: You are not) I am not (Tina, Brittany and Mercedes: You are not) I am not the boy next door Trivia *Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes are wearing the same gold dresses in this song as they did when performing the Journey Medley in Journey to Regionals. This outfit was also worn on the X-Factor while they're singing Don't Stop Believing. *This is the second time Tina and Brittany have backed up for Kurt, the first being Single Ladies in Preggers. Errors *In the beginning of Not the Boy Next Door performance Rachel sits in the audience next to Blaine and Will with bangs and a black dress when moments previously she was with curly hair and a white dress. The change would be impossible in such a small period of time. (Although she was wearing a wig ready to come on in Not The Boy Next Door ''but she is ready for ''Don't Rain On My Parade). Gallery NTBND19.png NTBND18.png NTBND17.png NTBND16.png NTBND15.png NTBND14.png NTBND13.png NTBND12.png NTBND11.png NTBND10.png NTBND9.png NTBND8.png NTBND7.png NTBND6.png NTBND5.png NTBND4.png NTBND3.png NTBND2.png NTBND1.png tumblr_m3fk66bqRx1qj2lhoo1_500.png Kurtboynextdoor.png KURTYGIF.gif not the boy next door.png NTBNDKURT.jpg Not the boy next door song.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three